


Color Me New

by ThatSpaceGal



Category: Trolls (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpaceGal/pseuds/ThatSpaceGal
Summary: After being unceremoniously banished, Creek struggles to find his way though the wilderness and is discovered by new Troll village. Determined to bury his past and make himself anew, he does his best to live out this second chance. However, karma seems to be working against his favor.This work was adopted by me months (so many months) back. The original work is titled 'Color' by CompassUniverse. I already wrote a 19 + chapter draft and I did not have time to revise it up till now. However, I am still pretty busy so please be kind in providing criticism (although I do appreciate it!). Enjoy the ride!





	Color Me New

How did he get so low? He was at the top of the world, he had a place in society, he was courting the girl of his dreams. From so much vibrant color he literally, unexpectedly, fell into a pit where color was bled out by the hopeless.

Literally.

The ground swallowed them up, Bergen, Troll, and cold, grey contraption of speedy doom and all. He found it ironic the the _Chef_ was being _eaten_. The purple troll would have been muffling giggles if he wasn’t in the exact same predicament.

Before the ground decided that he was to be a side dish in the Bergen main course, he had opened his eyes to the world around him. It was grey, dull, and altogether barren. Much like another troll that he knew. Much like himself right now actually.

But he’d rather be up there again than in the acidity of this . . . thing’s stomach. 

“Yow!” Acid fell in droplets on him as he grasps the Bergen’s thumb. The ground disturbed the Bergen’s own meal, him.

The sharp talons of the Bergen stuffed him back roughly into her pouch. How dare she stuff him back into the demented bag like they actually had a chance of getting out, the little Troll thought to himself.

No matter how hard she struggled, the troll knew, she would never beat the strength of mother nature. But then again, it wouldn’t hurt to try.

“We’re getting out of here, you hear? I’m not dying by being eaten by you or by anything freaking else!” The troll screamed, as he tried to get open the pouch from the inside. 

“Shut up Creek!” Chef grunted. 

The small purple trolled huffed, “You try shutting up when yOUR STUCK IN A BERGEN’S POUCH INSIDE A GROUND MONSTER THING!”

“sTOP PANICKING!”

“tHIS IS ME NOT PANICKING BERGEN!"

The ground monster roared and Creek lost his balance and crashed into one of the acid soaked walls of the pouch. _“Sonofabergen.”_

After a few moments, the small troll saw that it was still. Neither ground monster nor bergen moved. 

“Hey!” Creek yelled. “C’mon let’s get going! Chef?”

“Oh just shut up already!” Chef boomed. “Whether we die or not at this point we’re both traitors to our kingdoms. Whether we get out of here or not – we’ll end up being digested by mother nature anyways,” The Bergen said with an evident scowl in her voice.

“In any case, being alive is better than being dead!” Creek yelled, looking out to the bergen through a hole that the acid has eaten away at. “Besides you’ve been exiled before, aren’t you used to living out here.”

Chef’s expression was eerily similar to the fallen faces of the trolls he called family when they were being snatched by the Bergen herself. “You can not live out here, you can only survive. I’m tired of that life.”

The air started to be filled with a burning tinge, it’s thick, suffocating presence in the pouch reminded him of the way Poppy constricted his neck with her hair.

After his initial panicked at being hanged by the hair of the incoming queen of the Trolls, he knew she doesn’t have it in her. She wouldn’t kill, even a rotten troll like himself.

Unlike him, who sacrificed his entire family for his own life- “OW!”

He was hit with the stench of burning flesh as the floor underneath him gave a sudden lurch, Creek’s foot stepping into a small damp puddle. “AHhh!” He crawled back frantically from the damp spot on the pouch. As he cradled his burning foot he stared helplessly at the dark outline of the zipper.

Does Branch know this suffocating darkness? He knew the grumpy troll lived in that senseless bunker of his, but how did he make it livable? What about lights and plumbing, how did he make it work? Despite the shaded insults that Creek threw Branch’s way, he had developed a begrudging respect for him. If his pride and ego weren’t in the way, he would have asked.

 _Too late now,_ Creek thought ruefully.

“AAAAHHHHHGGR!” the shout of pain made Creek jump, his arm accidentally hitting the the side and coming away burning. Speaking of Bergens.

“Hey!” Creek yelled, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Get a grip! If you die, I’ll die too!”

“Sh- shut up!” Chef said, purposefully rattling the bag. Creek gave his own shout of pain as his hand came in contact with some acid.

I can’t die now, Creek thought frantically. Not after all that he went through. Not after all the decisions he was forced to make. He won’t allow it.

The bag shook again, making it seem like he was trapped in a mini earthquake. “Woman if you die now I swear! I’ll uh…”

“You think I want this? After so many years of searching and exile?” The Bergen said, and then grunted as she tried to gain a foothold. “I just got what I wanted before having it all fall from my grasp once again!”

Creek held his breath as he listened to the Bergen struggle. 

“I give up,” Chef said suddenly. 

“WHAT.”

“For what it’s worth… I’m sorry.”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

Creek continued to scream inanities, but there was no longer a reply. For how long he didn’t know. But when his throat grew tired and his body tired his stomach filled with dread as he acknowledged the eerie still and quiet. 

The worst had come to her. He wondered how long he’d have before the rest of her body sinks below the acid with him. 

Creek briefly fantasized about the idea of him getting out of here.

Maybe he’d find his way back to them, the purple troll thinks. Then what? Apologize? He can’t guarantee that they’ll even consider forgiving him, even they’re not that naive. 

Considering what he’d done, even he won’t forgive himself. You can’t ask of others what you can’t ask of yourself.

Has he really gone that far? Is this who he is now? It was only yesterday when he’d been the village’s esteemed guru, a respected and even glorified figure. In a matter of hours his whole life was turned upside down and shaken. Now he was a manipulator who turned in the rest of his species, his family, for his own life. 

Creek shouldn’t even try to consider trying to going back, they won’t throw him back out in the wild for sure. They’re too soft-hearted for that. But they’ll silently scorn him, hate him, for the rest of his days. Especially Branch, he won’t hear the end of it from that grey bastard.

But at the same time, he knew he won’t last forever in that chaos of a forest that lurks outside. Creek would collapse, turn insane from the anxiety for his safety and the choice loneliness. The isolation would be too much for a troll to bare. He knew that if Poppy didn’t care a lick about Branch, the demented jerk would have collapsed entirely...

But any of that won’t matter, cause he’ll never get out of here alive.

Creek shuddered. He won’t get out of here alive. This is it, he thought as the situation finally sinked in. With nowhere to see or hear him for miles, he let himself do something he hasn’t done in years. He cried. 

Cried for his life. Cried for what he lost. Cried because the acid stung and burned his body. Cried for someone to please, please, please come save him. Cried for a second chance. Cried because he knew he that would never happen. Cried in frustration because why, oh why, had this all happened to him?

He cried… cried because, goddamnit, he was sad.

He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that he was losing his color. An icy feeling that did nothing to soothe the burns of the acid snaked through him. 

Creek shivered involuntarily and opened his eyes. Though his blurry vision he made out that some acid has burned through the leather, making the zipper quite useless.

Hissing in pain through his teeth, he finally let exhaustion, pain, and darkness sweep him from under his feet and carry him into the unknown.


End file.
